


[Podfic] Heartbreaker

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Chris is handsy, F/M, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One-Sided Relationship, POV Outsider, Phichit is awesome, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Viktor is hopeless, Yuri's terrible awful teenage crush, Yuuri/Original Male Character/Original Female Character, everyone has a crush on Yuuri - Freeform, one-sided Chris/Yuuri, one-sided Phichit/Yuuri, one-sided Yuri/Yuuri, the underage crushes are not reciprocated and not sexual, underage crushes, yuri is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: Podfic of "Heartbreaker" by deathbycoldopen---------If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.***Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."





	1. Phichit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716) by [deathbycoldopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbycoldopen/pseuds/deathbycoldopen). 



> This fic has a lot of different languages in it. I hope I didn't mangle them too much.  
> I apologise in advance particularly for the Russian and Thai. I hope I did okay with the Spanish, French and Japanese. 
> 
> The music used is [Heartbreaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_G37WdhMBg) by The Rasmus.
> 
> [Edit: This Fic is now complete and includes a link to the full story in Chapter 1 if you don't want to listen to / download each chapter separately. But be warned, it's a big file!]

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:47:41  
**[Heartbreaker Full Story](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m4Vq1OKdeinlu59ST4sNVY9p3gzGYM7O/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
**Chapter 1 Length:** 00:33:30  
**[Chapter 1: Phichit](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RRcC0WAOqxAYVnIJaqRVUnt2p-oJeBJI/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 


	2. Andrew and Tish

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 2 Length:** 00:40:31  
**[Chapter 2: Andrew and Tish](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P8P6GRjlpbRCZ0ca-mTJwRX8zIgGqlkD/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 


	3. Chris

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 3 Length:** 01:06:31  
**[Chapter 3: Chris](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DtqanTD4Wpj9v0Thkxc7YSzNn24ERm9U/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologise for the French and the bad Japanese pick-up lines. I figured, Chris would realistically have pretty bad Japanese pronunciation anyway. As for the French... yeah I have no excuse there.


	4. Viktor

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 4 Length:** 01:59:48  
**[Chapter 4: Viktor](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D7KanbFmzWFHtJu2jexpvkMee434TU8a/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story so far!  
> Consider leaving a comment on the original fanfiction if you are, even if it's somewhere along the way. A nice comment is never out of place! <3
> 
> And of course, kudos and comments mean a lot to me, too!


	5. Yuri

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 5 Length:** 01:48:35  
**[Chapter 5: Yuri](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XAC8LoN8_Fb9j72NznOWJobH4QN75PAl/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 


	6. Yuuri (part 1)

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 6 Length:** 02:31:49  
**[Chapter 6: Yuuri (part 1)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VmH2Dzu1fqGb92hRKlvS1oavpz7fqjIr/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for butchering all the Russian terms of endearment. 
> 
> I hope I did okay with the Spanish. I took quite a few years of Spanish in school but I can't properly roll my rs (like the useless German that I am) so that makes my pronunciation a bit shit. Here's the translation from the original fic for that particular gem of a conversation:
> 
> "Lo siento, pero somos cerrados para la siesta. Si quieren regresar a las cinco y media, ya..." -"I'm sorry, but we're closed for siesta. If you want to come back at five thirty, we'll..."  
> Joder- fuck  
> "...como son turistas y no saben..." -"...since they're tourists and don't know..."  
> “¿Es tan guapo ese señor que quieres cocinar además de servirlos?”- "Is he so handsome that you want to cook as well as serve him?"  
> “No es guapo, es un ángel. Y espero mi esposo del futuro, Esteban. Mi esposo. Miralo para si mismo, si no me crees.” - "He's not handsome, he's an angel. And hopefully my future husband, Esteban. My husband. Look at him yourself if you don't believe me."  
> Salúd- cheers, bon appetit  
> “No, no, es gratis. Por nuestro cliente más guapo.” -"No, no, it's free. For our most handsome customer."


	7. Yuuri (part 2)

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 7 Length:** 01:47:32  
**[Chapter 7: Yuuri (part 2)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ahWz9JXagZmVCNOM8ui7E2DOXSoa83mt/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 


	8. Katsuki Yuuri's Broken Hearts Club

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** deathbycoldopen  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor, Yuuri/Others (one-sided)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
If you ask Yuuri, he'll say that he's never been on a date, or even been asked on one.  
  
If you ask anyone else, they'll burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Alternatively titled "Five times someone tried and failed to ask Yuuri out on a date, and one time they didn't have to."  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)  
**Total Length:** 10:50:47  
**Chapter 8 Length:** 00:22:23  
**[Chapter 8: Katsuki Yuuri's Broken Hearts Club](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jqu_Jxg5Th9m0XbqyLK823toAE4MPZ2y/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  
Music is Heartbreaker by The Rasmus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, all done!  
> Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Please leave feedback to the author, and if course I'm very happy about comments, too.
> 
> I'll upload a podbook in Chapter 1 in the next couple of days, so you can download the whole thing at once if you so choose.
> 
> Thank you for listening, and have a lovely day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, remember to [leave feedback to the author!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146716?view_full_work=true)
> 
> I, too, thrive off kudos and comments, and you can [talk to me on tumblr](http://theliteraryluggage.tumblr.com/) if you like.


End file.
